She's Gone and Not Coming Back
by pointshoe11
Summary: Spoiler Alert: This is a story that I am writing about after Fiona goes to prison for life. Michael is very upset, and he will do whatever he can do to get her out.
1. Chapter 1

Michael sits at his bar stool, staring at the flowers Fiona has in his apartment. He sighs, pushing aside the un-eaten cup of yogurt in front of him. He picks up the letter Fiona wrote him and starts to read it again for the thousandth time. How could she do this to him? He thinks. How could she turn herself in to jail? The apartment door clicks open and Michael immediately pulls out his gun and points it towards the door. Sam walks in with his hands up. "Just me Mike." he replies. Michael lowers the gun and sets it on the table. "Oh, hi Sam." Michael says quietly as he turns his back to stare at the table.

"You ok, Mikey?" Sam asks with concern. Michael rests his head in his hands. "We will find Anson, or we can find a way to get her out." Sam says eagerly. Michael looks up at Sam. "there's no possible way sa-" Michael starts to say before Sam cuts in "I can ask my CIA buddies, we can call Pearce!"

"Sam-" Michael starts to say again

"We can sneak her out! We could get some c4 and blast our way in, grab her out and she can-"

"SAM!" Michael shouts, and Sam immediately stops talking.

"THERE IS NO WAY, SAM! If there was one Anson wouldn't have used it against me!" Just as Michael finishes yelling, Jesse walks in.

"Uhhhh... Hi. Am I interrupting something? Because I can go..." Jesse replies awkwardly while pointing to the door.

"No, it's fine Jesse. Come on in." Michael replies distractedly, as Jesse walks in and sits on the bar stool next to Mike.

"Sam told me about Fiona." Jesse says with a concerned look on his face. "I'm really sorry, Mike. If theres anything I can do for you, just ask."

Michael nods and closes his eyes. "Thanks Jesse. I really appreciate it. You too Sam. Thanks." Sam walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer. "Thanks Mike. Hey, I have a idea. Why don't we just try to go into the agency and just tell them Fi was set up? I mean, it's pretty lousy but we could try to get them to open up a case on it." Sam says, as he puts his beer back in the fridge. Michael cracks a small smile. "You must be pretty worried about Fi to not be able to drink a beer, Sam." Michael jokes. "I have to go over to my moms guys. I'll be back in a little bit and then we can start planning."

Michael says as he stands up, puts on his sun glasses, and walks out the door, as Jesse and Sam stare worriedly after him.


	2. Chapter 2

The door is ajar as Michael slowly walks into his moms house. "Ma?" Michael asks worriedly as her surveys the inside if the house.

The house is a mess. There are overturned chairs, tables, and bookcases. Curtains are torn and lamps are in pieces. Immediately Michael pulls out his gun and yells "Mom! Are you there?!" He finally hears "Michael! I'm in the kitchen."

He enters to see his mother, collapsed in a chair. "Michael! They were here!"

"Who was here mom?! Did they hurt you? Are you ok?" Michael immediately asks.

"Those men were here! The one who framed poor Fiona! They were looking for you!Here, they wanted me to give you this." Madeline replies as she hands michael a envelope, trying to hold back tears.

"Anson..." Michael whispers as he slowly opens the neatly sealed letter.

The letter read:

Hello Michael! Well, now that Fiona's in jail, i suppose now i don't have anything against you. But, If you go looking for me Michael, anyone with any connection to you will very well be dead. You've been warned.

Your dear friend,

Anson

"That idiot" Michael says under his breath.

"Whats wrong Michael?" Madeline asks.

"Nothing. Mom, just be very careful. I'll send Sam over to help you clean up. Right now, I really have to go."

"But Michael-" Madeline starts to say

"Its ok Ma. Everything's gonna be alright." Michael interrupts as he rushes out the door.

Madeline sighs, sits back in her chair, and lights a cigarette, wondering what will happen next in her sons crazy life.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the comments, or for just reading this story! It really means a lot to me. I will try to have the second story out by at least tomorrow. Please continue to read and comment, both help me to write the next selection. Thanks!

**Michael, Sam, and Jesse are in Michaels apartment. Michael is trying to get ahold of a CIA agent on the phone.**

"Yes! Yes! I want to talk the head of the CIA!" Michael exclaims into the phone.

"Sorry, but we can't direct you there." The operator on the other end says.

"Please! It's about a very important case! My-" Michael try's again

"Sorry , but we can't direct you there." The operator repeats.

"I don't think this is gonna work, Sam." Jesse says uncertainly.

"If they would just let him talk to Management or CIA, he could tell him to look into Anson!" Sam exclaims.

"But even then, they know all of us!" Jesse says "They know that Mike would tell any lie to get her out. Plus, we don't even have any evidence that Anson framed her."

"I know Jesse but-" Michaels shouting at the other end of the apartment interrupts Sam and Jesse from their conversation.

"I NEED TO SPEAK TO HEAD OF THE CIA!" Michael shouts into the end of the receiver.

" ! We know who you are. There is nothing you can do it get your girlfriend out of jail! Have a good day!"

"No dont-!" Michael starts to say as the other line clicks.

Michael grinds his teeth and puts the phone down on his work bench.

"They don't trust us. They think we are just trying to find a excuse to get Fiona out of jail." Michael says.

"Mike, why don't you go visit Fi in prison, and Sam and I can go visit the place that Fi blew up. We can try to find some evidence."

"I guess it's worth a shot." Michael says doubtfully.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go its getting late." Jesse says.

"Yeah me too, Mikey. Cya tomorrow." Sam says as he and Jesse walk out the door, closing it behind them.

Michael sits down on his bed staring off into the distance, thinking about what the day will bring tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my longest chapter of this story that I have written, and also probably the best! Please comment, so I know if I should continue writing or if i should change anything. Thanks!

**Michael sits at a small table with a empty chair in front of him. He is in a prison, and people around him are visiting other prisoners. We waits impatiently, surveying the room around him. Finally, he sees Fiona enter through the door. She is handcuffed in a orange jumpsuit, and a prison guard is holding her by the arm. She looks tough, as if being in prison is as easy as going to the grocery store. **

"Michael..." Fiona whispers when she reaches the table.

"Fi..." Michael says, smiling.

Fiona sits down and the guard steps to the side.

"Fi you shouldn't have-" Michael starts to say but Fiona cuts in.

"You know I had to, Michael! If I hadn't, you would have ruined the lives of four innocent people! I couldn't let Anson hold this over your head forever! And I-" Fiona starts to say but Michael leans in and kisses her before she can finish.

"Fi..." Michael whispers."It's ok."

"HEY! No touching!" Fiona's guard yells. Fiona glares at the guard but pulls slightly away from Michael.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Michael whispers to Fiona.

"I know you will." Fiona whispers back.

Before they can say anymore, Fiona is whisked away by her guard, and she slowly walks back to the door, her eyes staring sadly into Michaels.

Meanwhile

"This place is a mess!" Jesse exclaims as he and Sam ignore the yellow tape surrounding the area and slip under it.

"Tell me about it." Sam replies as he avoids tripping on a overturned car bumper.

"So let me get this straight." Jesse says. "Anson got Fiona to think that Larry was going to kill Michael. So Fiona set up a small bomb to kill Larry, which triggered Anson's bigger bomb. That then killed the security guards and he framed Fi murder."

"Exactly right." Sam says

"So, what exactly are we looking for again?" Jesse asks stumbling over a large piece of what once was a wall.

"Anything that could be used in the slightest to show that Fi was not the one who caused the larger bomb." Sam explains.

"Got it! This place is huge! Why don't we split up? I'll go right, you go left, And we can see what we can find?" Jesse suggests

"Alright then." Sam agrees as he heads of in the opposite direction as Jesse.

I wish Fi didn't turn herself in, Sam thinks as he searches through the piles and piles of junk. If she hadn't we wouldn't be here and instead we would be finding a way to stop Anson, instead of finding a way to frame him. Just as Sam starts to give up searching, he stumbles upon something. "JESSE!" Sam shouts eagerly. "I think I found something!"

Jesse comes running over from across the area. "Jesse I found the reminisce of the bomb Anson made! I mean I'm no Fiona, but I think these are some pretty unusual parts that don't just come from your local hardware store!" Sam says excitedly.

"That's great Sam, but we have a little situation and we have to go. Like, right now!" Jesse says

urgently.

"Ok well why didn't you tell me before! Let's go!" Sam exclaims, as he and Jesse run off into the distance towards Sam's car, both carrying one end of the bomb that Fiona was framed for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't posted in a little bit! Thanks everyone for the comments. They really help. Hope you like the next chapter edition to "She's Gone and Not Coming Back."**

Fiona heads back to her cell, handcuffed with two guards on either side of her. The guards take her to the prison room with all the cells lined up, and throw her inside. Fiona sighs as she walks to her cell and surveys it from the outside. Her cell consists of a toilet, a dirty sink, and a old rickety bed. There is a shelf just above the sink, which is where she places her necessities. Fiona looks at her bed and smiles. She kneels down right next to the bed and reaches under it. Fiona pulls out a small wood box and opens it. She rummages through it, obviously looking for something. Finally she pulls out a old photo her and Michael. The photo is taken of them in Ireland, and there is a castle behind them. They are standing with their arms around each other, both of them grinning happily. Michael is wearing a fancy tan suit and blue tie, and Fiona wears a sparkly silver dress, with a jeweled necklace that Michael had gave her just before the photo was taken. She happily studies it for a minute, then sets the photo down on the ground and reaches into the box again to pull out the same jeweled necklace she wore in the photo. She sadly stares back and forth between the necklace and the photo. She slowly places the treasured items in the box, then stands up abruptly and kicks the tiny box under the bed as hard as she can, clearly angry. Furious, she mutters a series of words through clenched teeth about Anson, but then collapses on the bed. No Fiona, she says to herself. You won't cry, your stronger than that. You've been through a lot, she reminds herself. And compared to other things, this is nothing. Just as she starts to loose it, one of the guards calls out, "DINNER!" and all of the inmates start to form a single file line. Fiona gets up and sighs as she discreetly gets into the line, careful not to offend any of the lead prisoners. Michael will get me out of here soon, she reminds herself strongly but sadly as she slowly walks out towards the eating hall.

Meanwhile...

Michael comes home to his empty apartment. He tries to call Sam for the third time, but it just goes to voicemail again. He stands behind his barstool next to the fridge, and takes out a cup of yogurt. Just as he worriedly flips open his phone to call Sam again, his apartment door bursts open, and Michael just has enough time to take out his gun and point it towards the door. Sam and Jesse smile at Michael as Jesse excitedly says "I think we got something, Mike." Michael is relieved to see them, and he points his gun down and sets it on the table. "Really? What did you find?" he asks curiously.

"We found the rest of the bomb that Anson set up!" Jesse exclaims

"Wait, what? You actually found the bomb? No way..." Michael says, frowning.

"What? What's wrong, Mike?" Sam asks.

"Isnt that a good thing?" Jesse says unsurely.

"Wouldn't Anson have covered his tracks? I mean, he was smart enough to have Fi sent to jail for a crime she didn't commit." Michael says, still frowning.

"Wait..." Jesse says.

"Uh-oh..." Sam says, looking at Jesse.

"Guys? What's going on?" Michael asks worriedly, putting his yogurt down.

"If this is a trap then..." Sam starts to say.

"The bomb in the back of Sam's car is..." Jesse continues.

"Actually a real bomb..." Michael whispers.

For a split second they all look at each other wide eyed, then they dash towards the door at full speed, one right after the other. Just as they reach the middle of the steps, Sam's car erupts in a explosion of flames.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Sorry for the late posting. It took me a little while to edit this chapter:)

Thanks to the following people for reviewing, favoriting, and following:

Bcmom

Southpawkpoet

Calzona1931

Hungergamesprim

Thanks again guys!

* * *

"Hello, Miss Glenanne." Agent Bly says slyly, standing over Fiona. Fiona sits in a hard chair, handcuffed to a metal table. They are in a small, dark interrogation room with no windows. "What do you want?" Fiona asks, glaring at Bly with disgust. "Lets see..." Bly begins with cruelty. "We want to know about the involvement of Michael Westen. We want to know exactly what happened the day you planted that bomb, that day you killed those two poor security guards. We want to know everything, and we want to know it now."

"Fine." Fiona says. "I'll tell you this. Michael Westen was not involved. I did not plant that bomb. Look into a man named Anson-"

" Miss Glenanne!" Bly interrupts. "Stop with the lies. We know very well Michael Westen was involved We know you are, I mean were, trying to protect him. Now-"

"What do you mean were?" Fiona interrupts, with a fearful expression on her face.

Bly sighs. "Glenanne , I'm sorry to say, your boyfriend is dead. "

"What?" Fiona says, taken aback."Your lying. Michael isn't dead."

"We knew you would think that. That's why we brought these photos."

Bly replies, handing Fiona a stack of papers. Fiona takes a look at the first photo. It is no doubt Michael's apartment, and there is what was Sam's car blown into tiny little pieces. She stares shocked, then turns to look at the next page. It is a autopsy report. She looks closer, and realizes it is for Michael. It is definitely Michael's body report. Brown eyes, brown hair, scar on upper left shoulder. She stares at the paper. "No..." Fiona says still staring at the paper. "No!" Fiona yells a second time, now looking at Bly. "See now , you have nothing to protect. Now tell us what really happened." Bly replies, as he pulls up a chair and sits across from Fiona, pulling out a pen. "Now where do we start?" Bly asks, trying to hide a cruel smile. Fiona just stares at him, as if nothing in the world matters.

* * *

Sam sits on the bed in Michael's apartment, holding a ice pack to his head. Jesse sits on a barstool dabbing his bruised and bloody knee. And Michael, Michael sits at his desk wrapping his shoulder in a splint. None of them are talking, they are all just staring at the ground, in shock. Suddenly, Michaels phone rings. He slowly pulls it out of his pocket. "Hello?" Michael answers, dazed. "Hello, Michael. Good to here from you again. Hopefully no one got hurt in that little bomb of mine. Heh heh!" Anson replies cruelly. "You!" Michael exclaims, completely out of his daze now. "What do you want?" He asks, as Jesse and Sam look at him quizzically.

"Now, now Michael. No reason to be rude. Though I must remind you, I told you to stay out of my business. And one must learn, reactions mean consequences." Anson says, as if he were talking to a child.

"Well, you accomplished almost killing my friends and I, so why are you calling?" Michael asks roughly, but curiously.

"Well Michael, over my years of working with spies, I have learned that one must always keep their promises to form a healthy relationship. My promise to you was that I would kill your family if you didn't stay away from me." Anson replies.

"What did you do?" Michael whispers.

"Someone would like to talk to you, Michael." Anson replies. The next voice that michael hears on the phone

makes his stomach drop. "Bro, it's me. Please come help! I-" Nate is cut off by Anson who says "Now don't you see Michael? Actions have consequences."

"Anson, if you hurt him I will hunt you down and kill you!" Michael yells, angry and upset.

"We'll see." Anson says calmly, then the line goes dead.

"He has Nate..." Michael says looking dazed again. Jesse and Sam look at Michael with determination.

"We'll find him, Mike." Jesse says determined.

"And won't stop until we do." Sam replies.

"He has my brother." Michael says still dazed. "And he's going to kill him." He whispers.

* * *

"So this is your new statement." Agent Bly says proudly as he blows on the paper to dry the pen.

Fiona just sits there with tears in her eyes. "It says Michael Westen was stealing files at the British Embassy with Larry Sizemore, and you set up a bomb to kill Larry and the security guards. Am I right?" Bly asks.

Fiona ignores the question and says quietly "I want to see the photos again."

Bly sighs. "Seeing them again will just hurt you more."

Fiona stares him down and says with determination "I'm not signing that statement unless you let me see the photos again."

"Fine. Here you go." Bly replies, handing Fiona the stack of photos.

Fiona studies the photo of Sam's car in pieces, then looks up at Bly smiling. "Is something...wrong?" Bly asks unsurely.

"You cheating liar." Fiona says still smiling, the spark back in her eyes.

"See? The pieces of the car are only 10 centimeters wide. This only used about a half block of c4 and a Semtex grenade. Not enough force to harm anyone but the person holding the bomb, which in this case no one was. At the most, the people around it could get a few broken bones."

Bly stares at Fiona, clearly blown away. "You could tell all that from just a photo?" Bly asks, not even trying to hold back his shock.

"I'm as good as they say I am." Fiona replies. She reaches over to her statement, and rips it in half. "Have a great day." She says, and now, nothing can take the grin off her face. Bly slowly stands up. "In the end Glenanne, it's only hurting you more." Bly replies still stunned, as he gets up and closes the door behind him. As soon as he leaves, Fiona let's her emotions take over.

"Michael is alive..." Fiona whispers, staring off into the distance, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Thanks so much for all the feedback in the comments. I really appreciate it!

Thanks for commenting again bcmom! I'm so glad you like it. I'll try to post more regularly so that it's not so inconsistent. :)

Thanks for pointing that out to me DKougar! I cant believe I missed that in my editing. As soon as I saw your comment, I changed it right away. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to all of you who have viewed, commented, visited, favorited, and followed. So far I have 287 views and up to 100 visitors! I'm blown away because I really only expected to get a couple of people reading my story. Thanks again! Now I should really start the story now…...

* * *

Its nighttime, and Fiona is lying on her bed in her cell. She's deep in thought, thinking about her encounter with Bly. _Who set off the bomb at Michael's apartment? _She thinks._ It could have been Bly, but that's unlikely because he wouldn't be allowed to destroy personal property just to be able to write a statement. It was probably Anson then. I'm in jail, so why won't he just leave Michael alone!? _She thinks angrily. _Michael won't do anything for him unless Ansons holding something against someone he's close to. _Fiona immediately sits up in her bed with a jolt, realization hitting her. _He must have Madeline! Or Nate! _She thinks worriedly. _I have to get ahold of Michael to see if there is anything I can do to help. Though there wont be much I can do locked up in here all day. _She's sighs, shakes her head, and lies back down so she can get some sleep.

* * *

Michael walks in the door of his apartment, carry a bag of groceries. Sam is sitting at the desk in the upper floor of the apartment, staring at a computer screen.

"How's it going Sam?" Michael asks as he walks over to the fridge.

"Pretty good Mike. I just need this to finish loading, and then we'll have the location that Anson called you from." Sam says, taking a sip of his beer.

"Great work, Sam. Hey by the way," Michael asks "Where's Jesse?"

"Oh, he's doing one of his private security jobs. He's helping a wife and husband who 'think' there being robbed." Sam replies.

"What do you mean by 'think'?" Michael says questionably.

"Oh you know, one of those nutcase couples who are too paranoid about everything. Oh! 98, 99, 100 percent complete Mike!" Sam says excitedly.

"Great! So where exactly did he call from?" Michael inquires.

"He called from the Paradise Hotel in South Beach." Sam answers, whistling a high note. Michael looks at him blankly. "You know," Sam tries again "The Paradise Hotel?" Michael continues to stare at him, confused. "C'mon Mikey! Haven't you ever had luxury? The Paradise Hotel aka heaven times a thousand is only the most expensive hotel on south beach!"

"Ohhh!" Michael replies, amused. Sam sighs and shakes his head. "Well," Michael starts. "That would be a perfect place to hideout with a hostage. High tech security, noise canceling walls, and a large enough area to ru"

"Yeah," Sam replies. "And salt water pools, free room service, and on-demand T.V.!" Now its Michaels turn to sigh and shake his head.

"We have to get Ansons room number. It would be perfect if Fi was here then she could bribe the front desk guy into telling us. But there is another woman we know of that could help..." Sam says, hinting something to Michael.

"My Mom?" Michael asks weakly. "Sam I really don't want to bring her into this. I still haven't told her Nate is hostage yet."

"Well what a perfect time too! How about you go right now? While your there you can also tell her in I 'really' need a place to stay at night, so I can watch over her while Anson is still out there." Sam replies.

Michael sighs. "Alright. I'll go over now." Michael replies reluctantly, putting on his tan suit jacket and his sunglasses. "Cya in a little bit Sam."

"Bye Mike! Have a great time!" Sam says. Michael smiles grimly, then leaves, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Michael opens Madeline's door and pokes his head inside. "Ma?" He calls. He looks around finally focusing on Madeline, stretching to a DVD in the living room.

"Oh hello Michael!" She says pausing the DVD. "How are you?"

"Uh, I'm okay Ma. I need to talk to you about something." Michael replies.

"What is it, Michael?" She says worriedly, searching her sons eyes.

"Its about Nate," He says unsurely. "You know awhile back when your apartment was recked? Well that same man has taken Nate hostage." Michael says sadly, looking into Madeline's eyes.

"He what!?" Madeline cries, slapping Michael hard in the face.

"I'm sorry, Ma." Michael says. Madeline has tears in her eyes.

"Is he, is he gonna be okay?" She asks fearfully.

"I, I dunno." Michael responds, saying the sad truth.

"You don't know if my youngest son, is going to be ok?" Madeline whispers in a dangerous tone. She slaps Michael in the face again harder, tears rolling down her cheeks. Michael pulls her into a hug and whispers into her ear "Sam, Jesse, and I are doing the best we can to get him out safely." Madeline pulls out of the hug.

"Well why aren't you getting him out now?!" She cries hysterically.

"Mom! If we were to do that we would be walking into a blood bath!" Michael cries.

"Well fine then, but is there anything I can do to help?" Madeline asks, glaring at Michael.

"Actually yes. We need you to get the front desk manager to give you the room that Anson is in. Do you think you can do that?" Michael asks.

"Do I look like someone incapable of doing something that easy?" Madeline replies.

"Alright sounds good. Oh and also Sam needs a place to stay for a little bit." Michael says innocently.

Madeline folds her arms across her chest and purses her lips. "I'm not dumb, Michael. I know what your up to. Trying to protect the poor senior all alone by herself. I mean seriously Michael, I have a shotgun under my bed! If I was able to defend myself from your father for all those years, then I can take living by myself!" Madeline says, huffing.

"Alright, alright, you win. But you have to promise me, if you see anything unusual at all, you will call me. I'm just trying to protect you, Ma. You and Nate are all the family I have left." Michael says sadly.

Madeline sniffles and pulls Michael into a hug. "I love you Michael. And I trust you. So promise me, promise me, you'll get your brother out of there alive."

"I will Mom, I will." Michael whispers determined.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Guys! So sorry for the really late post. I have been really busy this week. Please comment and favorite and all that good stuff. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Its a bright sunny day in prison. Prisoners are running in circles in a fenced in courtyard. Fiona's wearing baggy orange pants and a gray tank top. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, and there is a small sweat starting on her forehead. Fiona's running in the middle of the group, careful not to be too fast or too slow. I could run faster than all of them, Fiona thinks. If I just didn't have to stay unnoticed so none of the lead prisoners would choose to pick on me, I would be able to run as fast as I wanted. The head guard blows a whistle and shouts "Everyone on the floor for push-ups now!" Fiona effortlessly gets down on the floor, and starts pumping out fast push-ups, but then remembers to stay unnoticed and starts painfully slow push-ups like the rest of the group. After about another 20 minutes of other exercises, the guard calls out harshly "Five minutes of free time!"

Fiona knows exactly what she's going to do now. She walks up to the guard and taps him on the shoulder. The guard turns around and looks at Fiona with disgust. "What do you want, Glenanne?" The guard asks harshly.

"Well, I was wondering if I could make a little call to someone." Fiona asks sweetly. "It would only be for a couple of minutes, and I'm sure-"

"Glenanne, are you trying to be cute with me?!" The guard asks, sternly. "I will not tolerate this kind of talk in this prison!"

"Well, I was just thinking that-" Fiona starts to say, already knowing what his answer is going to be but trying anyways.

"You very well know the rules!" He yells toughly. "Im taking away your recreation time for the rest of this week! Maybe that can teach you the right way to talk to a guard." He says, smiling cruelly. "You two!" He shouts, pointing over to two guards supervising the courtyard. "Take this young lady back to her cell, and make sure she stays there!"

The guards nod, and grab Fiona's arms. The drag her to her section of cells, and walk in with her. They let her go, but they stay by the door. Fiona looks around the section of cells. There are only two other inmates in the room, both of which she knows had gotten their recreation privileges taken away too. She sighs, walking back to get cell. She lyes on her bed, picking up her boring book by Charles Dickens. "Well that went well." She mumbles under her breath. _I bet even Michael is having for fun than me_, She thinks as she opens her book to start reading, sighing loudly.

* * *

"You know what to do, right ma?" Michael asks Madeline with concern. They are standing in the parking lot outside of the Paradise Hotel. Michael is leaning against his car, talking to Madeline.

"Oh don't you give me that look! I know exactly what to do. My son is in there, and I'm going to get him out!" Madeline says fiercely.

"Yes but mom, you have to stick to the plan. You have too. If you don't, something very-" Michael starts to say before Madeline cuts him off.

"I know I know! Someone could get hurt. Now can you just let me do this without you babysitting me?!" Madeline says crossly.

"Ok, your ready to go." Michael says uncertainly.

Madeline walks away, mumbling something under her breath. She goes into the hotel room and walks up to the front desk.

"Hello!" Madeline says sweetly to the man at the desk.

"Good afternoon m'am. What can I do for you?" The man asks.

"Well, my husband is staying here on a business vacation, and I came later to surprise him for his 60th birthday! He never told me what room he was staying in, do I was wondering if you could give me his room number." She asks smiling at the man sweetly.

"I'm sorry m'am, but I can't give you that kind of information." The man says, showing no emotion.

"What do you mean you can't give me the room number? He's my husband!" Madeline exclaims appearing annoyed.

"I'm sorry but that's restricted information. It's a part of our privacy policy."

Madeline sighs, but then she sees a photograph next to his computer. The photo is of a family. The picture shows the man from the front desk, a woman with brown hair, and two little kids sitting in their laps. She remembers something Michael told her. Use your situation in a way that would make them think about their personal life in your favor, he had said.

Madeline try's again. "Don't you have a wife? Don't you know how it is to surprise them and see the joy on their face?" Madeline says with tears in her eyes. "Are kids are all grown up now, and all we really see every day is each other. And I-"

"Okay, okay m'am, please don't be upset. Here I'll get you the room number. Just please be quite about it, okay? Now, what's your husbands name?"

Madeline wipes away her tears, and says sniffling "Oh thank you so much. His name is Anson. Anson Fullerton."

"His room is number 217, on the second floor." The man replies.

"Oh thank you so much!" Madeline says smiling. "Now I'm going to go buy his present, but please keep this between you and me because I want to surprise him."

"I'll make sure not to m'am." The man says smiling wearily.

"Thank you!" Madeline says, walking away through the front doors. When she gets out of the hotel she walks towards Michaels car.

"How'd it go?" Michael asks Madeline questionably.

"Room 217, second floor." Madeline says, not making eye contact with Michael.

"Thank Ma." Michael replies, looking at Madeline with concern. "Sam, Jesse, and I will look over our plan tonight. We'll let you know when we have him out."

"Alright Michael." Madeline replies softly, walking away.

* * *

Michael, Sam, and Jesse are all sitting around Michaels barstool table.

"So we head through that section over there, and up that staircase." Michael says pointing at a building map set on the table.

"Right." Jesse replies. "And I'll make sure to lock down all the exit doors."

Sam nods, staring at the map. "Then Mike and I will bust into the room, and get Nate out." He says.

"Mike, I hate to ruin our plan, but don't you think this seems like a trap?" Jesse asks uncertainly.

Michael looks down at the floor. "Well...I've been meaning to tell you guys something.."

"Oh Mike..." Sam says.

"Seriously? Like seriously?" Jesse replies, appalled.

"Well I was worried you guys would say no!" Michael says wearily.

"So let me get this straight Mike." Jesse says sarcastically. "We're just supposed to bust in there, pretending its not a trap when it is. Yeah that works out, well. It works out well when your on a suicide mission!"

"Yeah, basically." Michael says with a straight face.

Sam whistles loudly then takes another sip of his beer. "Jesse look," Sam says. "I say we give it a try. Doing this will help get Fi out of jail and rescue Nate. Plus, Anson's outnumbered four to one!"

"Who is this mysterious fourth person?" Jesse asks.

"Nate." Sam replies simply. Michael and Jesse look at each other uncertainly.

"Uh...Lets leave it at three to one. Actually, this docks us down to two to one now because someone has to watch over Nate." Jesse says.

"Nate can help. He can do some things." Sam replies.

"Yeah like be a ex- con artist?" Jesse asks.

"Guys, guys! The point is, we just have to get Nate out and try to capture Anson. Now I know the chances are slim, but at the least I just want to get my brother out. Okay?" Michael says.

"Alright." Jesse replies. Sam just nods and takes another sip of his beer.

"Ok. The plans all ready, we'll try first thing tomorrow morning." Michael says.

"Ok Mike, we'll see you tomorrow." Sam replies.

"Yeah Mike, see ya." Jesse says as he walks out the door with Sam, closing it behind them. Michael rolls up the building plans and puts them in his desk drawer. He goes back to his bar stool and pulls out a cup of yogurt. _I bet even Fiona is having a better time than I am, _Michael thinks as he takes a bite of yogurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, readers! I know, I know, I didn't post this chapter soon enough. I would apologize, but you guys are probably getting tired of my apologies for posting late so all I'm going to say is that there is no excuse. I'm busy, I got things to do, people to take care of. So, so sorry, this is late. But please keep reading, posting, following, and all the good stuff. Thanks again! :)

* * *

Michael sits up abruptly in his bed, drenched in sweat. He's breathing heavily, and his hand is holding his gun, finger on the trigger. Michael looks around the room for a second, trying to escape the horrors of his dream. He finally puts the gun down on his bedside table and lays back onto his bed. He tries to fall asleep, but he can't so he just stares at the ceiling thinking about his horrific dream. It had been a flashback from a childhood memory. His father had been drinking that night, and he had come home angry. Nate had accidentally left one of his toys in the hallway. Michaels dad tripped on it, and as he fell to the floor he had become outraged. He began beating Nate, and Nate was completely helpless. He must have been only seven or eight. Then Michaels mom comes in and screams at him to stop, but his dad begins beating her now. Michael had been out stealing groceries that night, because his dad was too irresponsible to get money for the family. As soon as Michael walked through the door and saw what his dad was doing, he immediately dropped the groceries and ran over to his father. Michael jumped in front of Nate and his mom, his arms out at his sides in protection. Michaels dad growled and raised his hand to start beating again, but Michael had slapped his arm, hard. "Don't you dare touch them." Thirteen year old Michael had said, in a dangerous tone. Michaels dad had stared at him with disgust and with hatred, but he just swore under his breath and walked away. Michael had walked back over to the door, picked up the groceries, walked over to the kitchen. He started unloading the groceries into the cupboards, pretending nothing had ever happened, as Michael and Nate just stated at him. Michael sits up in his bed again, and goes over to his fridge. He knows he won't be able to go back to sleep, so he grabs a cup of yogurt and pulls out the plans for the hotel. This is going to be a long day, He thinks, sighing.

* * *

Its 5:30 in the morning, but Fiona can't sleep. She cant help thinking about Michael. She remembers the first time they met. It was in Dublin, Ireland and she was robbing banks for the IRA while Michael was working undercover. She was sitting at a bar in Ireland, when Michael asked if he could sit next to her. Fiona had smiled and said yes, but then halfway through their conversation he asked her if she was a spy. She had stared at him, dumbfounded and wondered if he was from the CIA and had her figured out. Just as she was about to pull out her gun, Michael had kissed her. She smiles and shakes her head, tears in her eyes. "I love you, Michael." She whispers sadly into the darkness. "I love you."

* * *

Michael, Sam, and Jesse run down the halls of the hotel room. The were planning to go into Anson's room later that afternoon, but Michael had gotten a call from Nate. Nate was on Anson's phone. He had said that he needed help immediately and that Anson was going to kill him.

"This one." Jesse says, pointing to one of the doors. He then pulls out a piece of coat hanger wire, while Michael and Sam pant heavily. The door then clicks open and Michael bursts inside, only to find Anson holding Nate in a headlock, gun to his head. Michael immediately yells "Nate!"

"Not so fast, Michael." Anson says cruelly. "If you take another step, he dies. Now drop your weapons." Michael, Jesse, and Sam slowly put their guns on the ground.

"What do you want from us?" Michael asks with disgust.

"I have another mission for you, Michael. And if you don't do it, Nate dies." Anson replies, smiling cruelly.

"What is it?" Michaels asks. But Michael has his hands behind his back, and is hand signaling Jesse and Sam.

"I need you to break into the CIA and plant this chip. I need you to burn a woman named Sonja Black. She's the head of-" Anson starts to say, but Michael cuts him off by yelling, "THREE!" Anson is caught off guard, and Jesse tackles him, freeing Nate. Sam grabs Nate, but Anson gets out of Jesse's grip for a split second and shoots Nate in his chest. Nate drops to the ground as Michael screams and rushes over to Nate. Sam calls 911 for a ambulance, as Jesse fights with Anson. But Anson punches Jesse in the face and then holds him at gunpoint.

"If anybody moves, he di-" Anson starts to say, but he drops to the ground, a bullet in his back. Jesse, Sam, and Michael all look up at the building across the street where the sniper came from.

"You take care of Nate, I'm after him!" Jesse yells, running out of the room at full speed.

"Your going to be ok, Nate your going to be ok." Michael cries, tears running down his cheeks as he holds Nate's head in his hands.

"Can't...br...eath..." Nate wheezes. Just as Nate starts to say something again, three people come running down the hall at full speed with a stretcher. They load Nate on the stretcher quickly while firing questions at Michael asking what happened. The run down to the parking lot carrying Nate in the stretcher, with Sam and Michael running quickly behind them. They load Nate in the van, while Michael and Sam jump in the back with Nate. Then the van starts to move at full speed, and they start driving quickly to the hospital, Michael holding Nate's hand the whole way.

* * *

Jesse runs out the back door of the hotel, through the parking lot, and across the street to the other building. He saw the sniper run to the left exit after Anson got shot, so he runs to the left side of the building. Just as he rounds the corner of the building, he see's a figure dash around the other side of the building. Jesse races after him around the corner to find that it leads into a parking garage. He runs down the parking garage as he sees the figure run up to the next level. Jesse can tell that the sniper isn't trained in agility. _If he was trained correctly_ Jesse thinks as he runs of to the next level after the sniper. _He would have exited around the other corner near the fence. In a parking garage, I have him cornered theres no where to go. _Jesse nears the other corner as the sniper starts to run slower, clearly out of breath. The sniper doesn't see Jesse coming, so Jesse runs at full speed and tackles the sniper to the ground. Jesse then slowly stands up, holding him at gunpoint.

"Don't shoot!" The unknown sniper says.

"Who sent you?" Jesse says harshly.

"No one." The sniper replies.

"WHO SENT YOU?" Jesse asks, more harshly this time waving his gun at the sniper.

"No one." The sniper replies again. Jesse grabs the sniper up to a standing point and holds the gun to his head. "Im going to ask one last time, or else, your dead. Who sent you?"

"Ok ok!" The sniper says trembling. "Tom Card. Tom Card sent me."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I cannot believe how many people have read my story. Its absolutely amazing! This is, and will be the last chapter of this story. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. In the meantime, please check out my new story called _Before They Fell In Love, _which is another Burn Notice fan fiction. Please check out! Now before I start, let me give a few messages to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited!

HungergamesPrim: Thank you so much for doing all of those 3 things; reviewing, following, and favoriting! Also, thank you for being my first reviewer! You really encouraged be to keep writing the story and to keep writing it well. Thank You!

Calzona1931: You were 1 of 2 people that actually followed my story! I really appreciate you doing that. It really means a lot to me that people are taking the time and effort to read my stories. Thanks!

southpawkpoet: You were my 2nd reviewer! I was very surprised that I got 2 reviews so quickly. Thank you! You were also my 4th reviewer, and thank you for reviewing again! Reviewing really reminds me to get started on the next chapter!

DKougar: Thank you for taking the time to point out one of my silly mistakes! :) That really helps me because then i can fix it in time so that know one has to see me make a fool of myself. Haha, thanks again!

bcmom: You are the only person who reviewed over 3 times! Honestly, I'm amazed! :) I barely have time to write my own stories rather than read and review others! So, thank you thank you thank you!

As this story is coming to an end, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who read my story! Burn Notice is almost to an end too, as it will wrap up its 7th season this year. To all the Burn Notice fans out there, I'm crossing my fingers that no one dies! ;) So enough chatter from me, let the story begin!

* * *

Michael sits in a hospital chair, tears in his eyes. His brother Nate, was just taken by the doctors several minutes ago. Michael fidgets for awhile, replaying the horror story that had just been played before his eyes. _Its all you fault Michael, _He tells himself._ If Nate dies, it will be all your fault._ His watery eyes look up, and he see's his mom walk through the door. Tears are running down her cheeks onto her tear stained shirt. She gives Michael a terrible look, and then she goes to sit down in a chair across the room from him. Michael puts his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. _My own mother is never going to talk to me again because of what I have done. You've ruined everything, _He thinks. Michael lifts his head up to see Sam standing in the doorway. He walks over to Michael and sits in the chair beside him.

"Jesse is not answering his phone. I just tried calling him from the hospital phone for the 5th time. I'm sure he is fine though. He'll be able to handle himself." Sam says gently, looking at Michael with concern. "You okay?" Michael only tilts his head forward slightly staring straight ahead, fighting back tears. Suddenly, a doctor walks in the room. She has a small smile on her face. Michael, Madeline, and Sam all look up at her.

"Is he okay?" Michael asks first.

"He's fine." The doctor says smiling. "We managed to get the bullet out quickly, and it did not hit any major parts. However, he will have to rest for a couple months before he is fully healed. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes!" Madeline cries, standing up. Michael and Sam stand up too, but the doctor says, "Only family for now. We don't want to stress the patient out for fear that it may raise his blood pressure." Sam nods understandably and sits back down as Madeline and Michael follow the doctor to Nate's hospital room. As soon as they enter the room, Madeline rushes to Nate's side. Nate is sitting in the middle of the room in a bed. His chest is covered in stitches, and there are tubes connected to his nose. As Madeline cries holding Nate's hand, Michael stares off into space, transported into a flashback.

He remembers he had come home once, and Nate was on the couch. His chin was bruised, and there was blood coming from his nose. He had a black eye and there was a purple bruise on his chest. Michaels mom had been hovering over Nate, tears pouring down her face. She had a first-aid kit, and as she leaned over Nate she dabbed antiseptic cream over his chin. As soon as Michael had noticed the scene before him, he ran out the front door. He knew what his father had done to Nate, and he was going to make him pay for it. Michael didn't know where his dad had went, but he walked around the whole town looking for him, finally finding him in a bar. Michael had ran up to his dad and slapped him hard across the face, a determined look in his eyes. His father was to drunk to even process what had happened to him before Michael slapped him again. His dad then grabbed his wrist tightly, his voice slurred. "You...you won't...get away...with this...you-" His dad started to say but Michael slipped his wrist out from his dads grip, clenching his fists and glaring at his dad. "STOP HURTING THEM!" He had yelled, using all his power not to slap his dad again. "JUST STOP!" He yelled again. Then Michael had run out of the bar as fast as he could. When he got home, his mother had come rushing to him, asking what he had done. "I did what I had to do." He had said, using that saying for the first time. His father never mentioned that night again. He was either to drunk to remember, or he was too embarrassed that he had let Michael slap him. Michael hadn't cared either way. All he had wanted was for his dad to stop hurting his family.

"Michael? Bro? You okay?" Nate asks, laying in his hospital bed. Michaels focus comes back to reality, and he processes the scene before him before remembering where he is.

"Yes. I'm fine." Michael says giving Nate a concerned look. He then walks over to Nate's bed saying "I thought you were dead, Nate. I thought you had-" Michael tries to finish his sentence but can't because he is so choked up. Nate puts his hand over Michaels, tears in his eyes.

"Its okay, bro. We are all fine, and thats all that matters." Nate replies reassuringly. Michael nods his head, still too choked up to talk. "Hey," Nate says. "Everything is going to be all right."

* * *

Sam sits in the hospital lobby, tapping his foot anxiously. Jesse hasn't answered any of his calls since they left for the hospital. Suddenly, Sam's phone rings and he immediately flips his phone open. "Hello?" Sam says, impatiently.

"Sam! It's Jesse. Sorry I didn't return any of your calls." Jesse replies.

"It's fine, its fine! Did you get the guy?" Sam says.

"Yeah."Jesse replies, unsure of what Sam's reaction will be.

"AND?" Sam almost shouts, very impatient.

"The guy...the guy was working for Tom Card." Jesse replies, unsurely.

"WHAT?!" Sam shouts, not caring that everybody in the lobby is staring at him.

"Yeah." Jesse replies.

"Wait so that means that..." Sam starts to say, but stops so he can think it over.

"It means that either all this time, Tom Card has been keeping this info from everyone for no apparent reason, or its because he is part of the same organization as Anson, and he wanted to be the leader of the organization." Jesse explains.

"Jesus." Sam replies shocked.

"How's Nate?" Jesse asks, concerned.

"He's going to be fine. Just needs a few months rest." Sam says.

"Good. I'm glad that he is okay. I'll be there in a few minutes but just pass the info to Mike when you see him, okay?" Jesse asks.

"Will do Jesse, cya." Sam says.

"Cya, Sam." Jesse replies, and then the line goes dead. Just as Sam sets his phone down, Michael appears in the door and walks over to Sam.

"Hear from Jesse yet?" He asks.

"Yeah." Sam replies. "Listen Mike, there is something you need to know..." Sam says, starting to tell the story of Anson's killer.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

"Today's the day." Jesse says from the back seat of Michaels car.

"It sure is, and it's long overdue." Michael replies grinning widely.

"Fi will probably be itching to blow something up, since she's been locked up in a prison for a whole 3 months!" Sam replies, chuckling. Jesse smirks as Michael shakes his head, still grinning.

"I can't believe Tom Card was working for the same organization as Anson." Jesse replies, shaking his head, still in disbelief.

"I know. But I guess it was a good thing, because the CIA felt 'so bad' that they got Fi out of jail." Sam says. Michael nods his head in agreement.

"This is our stop." Michael says, pulling up to a security toll booth just outside a barbed wire fence with a giant padlock.

"State your business." The guard asks Michael in a serious tone.

"Picking up prisoner, Fiona Glenanne." Michael replies.

The guard types on his computer a little bit then says, "Identification, please." Michael hands the guard his drivers license, and after the guard taps a little more on his keyboard, he nods and hands Michael back his license. "You are free to enter." The guard says as another guard opens the padlocked fence. Michael drives through the entrance and around the corner of the prison, finally stopping at the building entrance. They all get out of the car and enter the building. Michael goes up to the front desk and says, "I'm here to pick up Fiona Glenanne."

"Ahhh, yes. You must be . One moment please." The woman replies. Then she says some code words into her walkie talkie. "She will be out shortly." The woman replies. Michael nods, and as soon as he steps away from the desk, Fiona comes around the corner, two guards at her side. She looks gorgeous in a strapless white sun dress and her chocolate brown hair framing her heart shaped face. As soon as Fiona see's Michael, she comes running towards him. He does the same, and as they meet they throw their arms around each other, hugging tightly.

"I've missed you so much." Fiona whispers, tears in her eyes.

"Me too, Fi. Me too." Michael replies, hugging her more tightly. When they finally break from their hug, they both kiss. _This is what i've always wanted, _Michael thinks happily as he kisses Fiona._ My family, safe and happy at home. My friends, who will always have my back, right behind me. And my love, right in front of me living every moment of our lives together. _


End file.
